Titan
Titans e Mutantes Os Titãs são criaturas criadas pelo Evolvo-Raio do Dr. Neo Córtex, e então submetidos à substância mágica Mojo, que é a essência da vida, para que eles adquiram mais poder. Todos os Titãs são híbridos de animais com objetos ou outras coisas. Crash Bandicoot é capaz de controlá-los colocando o rosto de Aku Aku neles. Eles foram primeiramente introduzidos em Crash of the Titans, e voltaram em Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. Cada Titã é dividido em cinco categorias: Forte, Capitão, Projétil, Locomotivo e Chefão. Eles estão colocados aqui separados por ordem alfabética. Nota: Eu estou tentando completar a lista com os das outras versões e os do Mind Over Mutant, Veja a lista de afazeres. Anubis-Vicious Anubis-Vicious é uma cobra com braços. Na forma original ele é coberto por bandagens como uma múmia, quando ele evolui, as bandagens são substituídas por ornamentos egípcios. Seu líder, Faraó Anubis-Vicious, pode criar ilusões dele mesmo e tempestades de areia. Arachnina O robô pessoal da Nina. Uma gigantesca aranha mutante coberta por uma armadura mecânica, também é equipada com vários lasers e uma serra, Córtex criou ele para ser um brinquedo, mas Nina e seu gênio maligno o incrementou. *Nota: Na versão para GBA do Crash of the Titans, Arachnina é chamado de "Spiderbot", o nome-protótipo dele. Battler Um morcego gigante capaz de realizar um combo com suas asas pontudas, Battler é um dos mais ágeis monstros criados por Nina Cortex em Wumpa Island. Crash o encontra pela primeira vez no décimo quarto episódio de Crash of the Titans e, mais tarde, no jogo Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Ee-Lectric Uma Mistura de Enguia Elétrica com Basilisco (não o monstro mitológico, é aquele lagarto que anda sobre a água). Ele pode atacar com sua eletricidade natural ou invocá-la dos céus. Goar um titã com um ataque curioso, que paraliza os inimigos com o seu bafo! e também pode dar uma chifrada.mistura com urso e nota-se que num trailer cortex usa um minimon Grimly Um fantasma. Grimly pode controlar o tempo, por enquanto, o único poder conhecido é a câmera lenta pode dar socos e dar murros Magmadon Uma mistura de Tartaruga e Pedra de Lava. Ele pode andar sobre a lava, além de atirá-la nos inimigos. Magmadon também é capaz de criar terremotos pisando no chão, esses terremotos abrem fissuras que jorram lava. Em Mind over Mutant ele pode girar seu casco incendiado, também pode dar um soco de lava. Ratcicle Um Rato de Laboratório Congelado. Ele ataca com suas garras e é capaz de congelar seus inimigos, para congelá-los, ele cria pistas de gelo, que congelam dois inimigos na direção da pista, ou então usa seu ataque de espirro, que não gasta a energia dele, além de ser um poder novo em Mind Over Mutant. Modelos Imagem:Ratcicle.jpg|Ratcicle em Crash of the Titans. Imagem:Crash Jacking a Ratcicle.jpg|Ratcicle em Mind Over Mutant. Imagem:Ratcicle GBA.png|Ratcicle em Crash of the Titans (Apenas na versão para Game Boy Advance). Rhinoroller Esse tipo de rinoceronte pode rolar por vários metros e devastar tudo que estiver à sua frente. Ele é bem forte, porém é bem lento quando não está rolando. Crash o encontra pela primeira vez no quinto episódio de Crash of the Titans e, mais tarde, no jogo Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Scorporilla Scorporilla é a mistura de um escorpião com gorila. Seu poder é dar pancadas no chão ou girar com sua cauda de escorpião Sua primeira apariação foi em crash Off The Titãs e depois volta em Mind Over Mutants.pode se ver tambem que scorporilla pode ser femea ou macho depende da cor e tamanho (se for escura e um pouco baixa é femea)e(Se tiver um punho gigante é macho). Shellephant Uma mistura de Elefante e Caranguejo. Ele pode esmagar objetos com suas patas com uma força aterradora e soltar fogo pela tromba. Sludge Uma mistura de Sapo e Camaleão. Sludge é completamente revestido de um ácido gelatinoso, que cospe nos inimigos. Ele também é capaz de se esticar o quanto desejar. E ele é imune a ácido. Snipe Devido às penas coloridas que crescem de suas costas, Snipe pode se camuflar nas moitas enquanto atira penas nos adversários. * Nota: Na versão para Game Boy Advance Snipe é chamado de Parafox, um nome mais velho. Spike Uma mistura de Porco-Espinho e Carangueijo. Spike ataca com suas garras e pode invocar espinhos do chão ele também evolui no jogo crash mind over mutant ds a segunda evolução atira espinhos maiores e tem o poder de atravessar espinhos ja a terceira ele invoca espinhos maiores do que a segunda evolução e também possui um escudo e tem os poderes da segunda evolução com os da terceira Stench Uma mistura de Gambá e Abutre. Ele ataca atirando bolas de fedor nos oponentes. Em Mind Over Mutant, ele usa um capacete de astronauta, sapatos e suspensórios, e atira usando uma arma. TK TK è um dos novos Titãs de Crash: Mind Over Mutant, pode levitar objetos e oponentes e arremessá-los usando telecinese, è u tm titã muito útil na luta contra Crunch em Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Uka Uka Em certo ponto da história, Uka Uka usa o Evolvo-Raio nele mesmo, criando para si um corpo monstruoso feito de troncos de árvore e cipós. Yuktopus Uma mistura medonha de Pato, Polvo, Yak, Gaita-de-Fole e Sucata. O Yuktopus é capaz de paralisar os inimigos com os seus sons de gaita de foles e usar uma gigantesca bazuca laser para destruí-los. Dr. Cortex Ele é capaz de girar igual ao Crash com a diferença que sai bolas de energia por todo lado e é capaz de arrotar e peidar paralisando o adiversário por um tempo.apesar de ser um cientista doido e invenções malucas ele se diverte fazendo o mal até mesmo sequestrando coco (irmãn de crash).em crash of the titans Minions Os subordinados são os inimigos principais do jogo, depois dos Titãs. Todos os subordinados devem ser mortos numa fase para que ela seja completa. Seus nomes estão traduzidos para português logo abaixo. *Nota: No Mind Over Mutant, todos são comandados por Córtex. Ratnicians São pequenos ratos de laboratórios. Em Crash Of theTitãs eles usam roupas de cientistas e seguram uma poção.Em Mind Over Mutants eles são loucos que atiram cocôs Koo-Alas São os seguidores de Pequeno Tigre. Os Koo-alas são Coalas com personalidade e sotaque caipira que adoram coisas mecânicas e mexer na terra. Eles são vistos constantemente comendo coxas de Frango. Macacos da Destruição (Doom Monkeys) São os seguidores e os empregados da fábrica de armas de N. Gin. Eles possuem mísseis instalados nas cabeças da mesma forma que seu mestre, assim como sua personalidade demente. Eles atacam seus inimigos com chaves de fenda e podem explodir suas cabeças. Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant eles trabalham para N. Brio. Coelhinhos Vodu (Voodoo Bunnies) Os seguidores de Uka Uka. São coelhos que usam máscaras e roupas tribais que também falam num sotaque nativo. Eles atacam com suas lanças. Numa referência ao filme Gremlins, Aku Aku diz a Crash no perfil deles que não se deve dar cenouras para eles depois da meia-noite ou molhá-los. Aborrecentes (Brat Girls) As asseclas de Nina Córtex. São morcegas que usam uniformes de escola e que têm uma personalidade estereotipada de garota adolescente. Elas atordoam os inimigos gritando em megafones. Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, têm personalidade mais adolecente, mas continuando com as mesmas habilidades. Znu São bichos estranhos que aparecem na Montanha Grimly em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, possuem uma forma circular, tem oculos e usam bastões para bater nos inimigos. Eles aparecem também em algumas cenas, como na cena em que Cortex perde novamente para Crash, um Znu foge da Space Head com Cortex numa nave de fuga. Slap-e /Hand robotcs Aparecem em Crash Mind Over Mutant,como novos subordinados do Dr.Neo Cortex,são mãozinhas que andam , falam e atacam usando as poses de Joken-Po. en:Titan es:Mutantes Categoria:Inimigos